PARTY! TIME! 2!
by Dannie7
Summary: Starts off slow!!! 3 or 4th chapter starts the party!!! CHEESE!!!
1. INTRO!

AN: You wanted it, and now you've got it!!! New characters!!! New funniez!!! MORE CHEESE!!!! Prob'ly more fluffy, but lots of FUN!!!

This is to Aalori, your mum sucks ASS!!!

*************** Chapter 1!!!**********

I woke up and groaned at how FREEZING it was outside. Since it WAS December, some evil creature had decided to make it snow out. I somehow got myself out of bed and looked in the mirror.

__

I look terrible, was the first thing I thought. Well, it wasn't exactly true. My thick shoulder length auburn hair looked nice and my pale skin and freckles made me look even better. My petite frame and curves made me look like the woman I was growing into and my long legs complimented my figure.

Everyone loved my hazel/gold, eyes that I inherited from a relative, but I hated them. They made it seem like I was a walking Griffindor banner.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and took a shower. Then, I put on a green turtleneck and long black pants. I was about to grab my bag, when I remembered it was Saturday and that the Holidays were next week. Knowing that I might as well do something, I walked to the common room. I found it deserted except for 2 people, who were in a very compromising position.

They happened to be Maria and her boyfriend Neville. They had been going out for about a year now, but couldn't keep their hands off each other. I don't even know HOW Maria got in here since she IS in Hufflepuff, but she PRACTIALLY lives in here now.

Right now, Maria's waist long black hair was hiding them, but I could tell they were kissing. His pale hands were running over her thighs, that were a honey cream color. She kept running her hands through his short black hair. I cleared my throat and 2 pairs of eyes looked at me, one blue, and the other green.

"Oh," Maria said. "It's just you." And with that, she climbed off of Neville, causing him to pout. 

"Sorry Neville," I told him, looking at his face and smirking. "I didn't mean to ruin your fun."

He took one look at my face and said, "She's been hanging around Malfoy too much." I started laughing while Maria looked angry.

"Hey," she said. "That's my blood you're talking about! And he'll be yours soon too Neville!"

"You mean you got him to propose?" I asked shocked. Who wouldn't be. Neville was as uncommitted as a person could be.

"Nope," she told me. "But I'm on my way there. Pretty soon, you'll be calling me Mrs. Neville Longbottom." This caused Neville to pale and for us to burst into laughter.

"We're joking Nev.," Maria told him, straddling him one again. "You know how we are."

"We'll I don't like you acting like that," Neville pouted. "You hurt my feelings."

"I'll make it better," Maria said, and with that, she started kissing him once again. This was my cue to leave the room, which I took. I decided to take a walk on the grounds.

This proved to be a VERY bad idea. Even with my thick coat with a heating charm, it was still FREEZING. But, since I was outside, I decided to at least DO something. I bent down and started rolling snow, making a snowman.

It took half an hour, tons of snow, and a trip to the kitchens, but my snowman was finally done. He had a carrot nose, olives for eyes and buttons, and peas made his mouth. Since I wanted to keep my had, I put twigs on top of his head instead.

"He looks weird," a male voice said from behind me.

"Looks like a rain deer with no legs," said another voice. 

I turned, angry at the insults directed at Mr. Snowy. (AN: I think that's a cute name!!) I turned to see the Dream Team, looking very cold, with an added member. 

First, there's Harry. Harry has jet black hair that's short and untidy and looks very sexy if you ask me and every other Griffindor girl. He has the most warm green eyes and pale skin. His skin was flushed from the cold and his lips looked blue from being out so long.

Then, there's Hermione. Hermione is the only girl of the Dream Team. She has long, straight dark brown hair and pretty brown eyes. Her pale skin was also flushed, but her lips weren't blue.

Ron is the last member of the Dream Team. He looked even colder then the other two. His bright red hair was soaking wet, probably from a snowball fight. His pale skin was also flushed and his lips were not only blue, but chapped.

Lavender, the extra person, looked even colder then Ron. Her blonde hair was soaked and you could tell that she was shivering. Her pale skin was flushed and her lips were EXTREMELY chapped.

"Leave Mr. Snowy alone," I told them, hurt at their insults towards him.

"Mr. Snowy?" Lavender asked. For a cold person, her voice was even. "You named him Mr. Snowy?"

"Yes," I said, as though it was obvious. "I think it's a pretty name."

"I think the coldness has numbed your brain," Ron told me. "Let's go inside."

And with that, he dragged me inside and to the kitchens to get some cocoa.

************************* Hot chocolate and 6 cookies later **************

I was walking back to Griffindor tower alone, still munching on a cookie, when someone reach out of a class room and grabbed my arm. I was about to scream when I saw who grabbed me.

"Draco," I said quietly in case anyone was near. "Have you gone mad?!?!"

The boy just grinned at me. Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend of many months and the sexiest guy on earth, if you ask me. He has the most gorgeous platinum blonde hair and the cutest silver/gray eyes. His extremely pale skin helped his look. He looked like an angel, but had the personality of a demon.

"Sorry," he told me, still wearing that grin. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"What is it Dragon?" I asked, using his nickname.

"I wanted to make sure you were still coming to the party," he said. 

I sighed, knowing what he was talking about. My friend Maria's parents are letting her have a HUGE party for Christmas while they go on vacation. Last time, it was a disaster, but now we have new chaperones. Maria said they'd let us do as we please, but said nothing else.

"My parent's said I could," I told his expecting face.

"Good," he said. "You'll get to meet the family and we get some alone time." This caused him to grin, again.

"Not totally alone," I reminded him. "My brother and Harry are coming. Mum doesn't trust me much ever since last time."

Last time was when Maria had a party during the summer. Everyone was drinking and fooling around. That was when I hooked up with Draco. But, seeing as our families hate each other, the news wasn't taken well. I got punished and banned from seeing him.

"We'll just find a way to distract them." This made his grin wider. "I'm sure my cousins would LOVE to meet them."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused.

"Nothing," he said. He kissed me on the lips and then left the room. I sighed and walked back to the tower.

********************** At the tower ********************

I walked in and found the common room filled with people, including those who didn't belong there.

"Maria?" I asked. "What are you still doing here?"

"Neville wants help on his Potion's homework, so I told him we had to go to the Library," she told me. 

I looked at her, confused. Neville was passing all of his classes now and was making great grades. Why would he need help?

"Let's go," Neville said, grabbing Maria's hand. As the two walked out, he winked at me. I shook my head, figuring out Neville's plan.

Thinking of homework, I started on my Transfiguration essay that was due on Monday.

********************************* Monday **************************

I was sitting in my seat in Transfiguration, doodling a cow eating an ostrich, when I felt a tapping on my arm. I looked to see a leather notebook was being passed to me by Harry.

I took it and started turning to the latest page. This was no other notebook. It was a NOTEbook. Maria had created them with the help of her mom. One person would write in a different book and someone else would write in another. The words would show up on their papers and no one would know they were writing notes.

After my first year, I was suspicious to try it, but Maria assured me that it was safe. Only we could read from it. 

*What?* I wrote, wondering why she gave it to me

~ You won't BELIEVE what I JUST heard ~ she wrote quickly.

*What? *

~ Draco and Pansy were fighting! He called you a SLUT, the bitch, and he slugged her!! They say she has a black eye and a broken nose!!! ~

* HA!!! Her nose was ugly anyway, the little TRAMP! *

~ Is it just me, or is JUSTIN checking me out?!?! ~

Hearing this, I looked behind me and saw that Justin WAS checking her out!! And VERY openly. I was surprised Neville didn't see, but he was taking notes.

*It's not just you * I wrote and right after that, the bell rung. I went over to Danielle's desk and Justin walked over to us.

"Hey Maria, Ginny," he said. "Maria, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Just then, Neville came over and glared at just, sizing him up. It looked like Neville was ready to attack if need to.

"Why do you want to talk to her?" Neville asked. It was obvious he was pissed.

"None of your business," Justin told him. "It's between me and her."

"Neville," Maria told him. "It'll only take a minute. I'll meet you outside." And she left with Justin.

"I'll kill him," Neville kept muttering while we waited. "I'll snap his little neck in half."

We had been stnding there for five minutes, missing some lunch time, when Maria came back. There were tear tracks on her face and she looked mad.

"What happened?" Neville asked. I could tell he was just waiting for the chance to kill Justin.

"Nothing," Maria said, sniffing.

"Don't lie," I told her. "What happened?"

She opened her mouth to speak, when someone rounded the corner looking murderous. It was none other then…………….

*************************************

******************

****

*

*

********************************

*****

*

CHEESE!

******

***********

********

Ha!


	2. FIGHT!

AN: I know you're all like, why is Harry in their class? Is he REALLY slow and got held back? No, they have advanced Transfiguration, Potions, and Herboligy.

And I don't like this chapter!!! You'll see why!! 

And that whole calling Maria Danielle thing is a mix up!!! It's hard writing 2 stories at the same time!!! So, read MUSIC or DIE!!!!! Thank you!!

This is for all of the people who have me as their favorite author which has Evil Slytherin Child , brat , Rose Noix ,LilyLioness , Amy-Jennifer , Blue-Butterfly , Lady in white , and rachor. You are all MAD! And need help BADLY!!!!!

****************Chapter 2*****************

Draco Malfoy. It was rare for Draco to show emotion, but what he was showing was straight RAGE!

"Dragon?" I asked once he approached. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to kill Pansy is all," he said calmly, which scared me.

"I'm going to kill Justin if Maria doesn't tell me what happened," Neville said, his anger obvious.

"Fine," she sniffed. "I'll tell you. We went into this room and Justin told me that he loved me and he wanted me to be with him. I told him that I was with Nevvie and he went off. He told me that you didn't love me and that you just wanted to use me. He told me that I was letting you treat me like a slut and that I deserved better. And I just ran out."

Neville turned various shades of red and the next thing I knew, he was running towards the Great Hall, obviously after Justin. But, before he could make it to the hall, Maria pulled him into a classroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. I waited outside with Draco, who was still pissed at Pansy, until we heard noises coming from the room. Shaking my head, I lead the way to the Great Hall.

We walked in and I saw Justin talking to his friends while Draco glared at them. But, obviously, he didn't feel like killing Justin and Pansy in one day. He sat at the Slytherin table, completely Pansy-less. I had thought that Lunch would be uneventful. Boy, was I wrong.

In walked Pansy, a white cast on her nose. Obviously, it had to heal on it's own. I could hear some people giggle, but quieted down when Pansy glared at them. She stormed up to Draco and stood there while he ignored her.

"I can't believe you!" she screamed at him. "You broke my fucking nose you bastard! And all because I called that red-head what she really is! A stupid little slut!"

This caused not only Draco, but some other people to rise, including Ron. 

"Say it again," Draco warned. "And I'll do more then brake your nose."

"Come on you," Maria said, popping out of no where and dragging him away. "You're done more then enough for today."

She was dragging him away when Pansy said, "Yeah, take him back to your little whore of a friend. She's just like you, no better then she ought to be."

I could see as far as I was the vein in Maria's neck pulsing.

"What did you say?" she asked, turning slowly. It felt like the room had turned to -40.

"That you and that friend of yours are whores that you don't deserve to be called purebloods. Probably goes for that Longbottom too."

Then, in a split second, they had reversed roles, Maria trying to escape Draco. Everyone, even the teachers were watching this. Maria was screaming at the girl in Spanish, obviously saying the worse things she could think of. Then, after saying everything she could think of, she slipped out of Draco's grip and launched herself at Pansy, tackling the shocked girl.

No one could really see what was happening, but you could her a loud * crunch * which was obviously bone breaking. This snapped the teaches back to life and they went through the crowds of students, trying to break things up.

When the two were pulled away, you could obviously tell who had the upper hand. Pansy was badly bruised and was bleeding. By looking at her arm, you could tell the crunch came from it. When she was dragged out the hall, fighting the whole time, I went behind her, right after Neville.

***************************** Hospital wing and hour later ******************

They had to tie Maria down and slip her a sleeping potion. She was furious and wanted nothing more then to kill Pansy. Normally, Neville would calm her down, but he just stood there awkwardly and watched.

She's sleep while Neville, Draco, and I wait for Maria's parents. Draco is just glaring at Pansy's bed hangings, which she closed. Neville's sitting there, looking nervous. No one's saying anything, just sitting there. Then, Neville stood up.

"I should go," was all he said before leaving.

We looked as he left and not long after, Maria woke up.

"Did I kill Pansy?" was the first thing she asked.

"Almost," Draco told her, smiling.

"Good," she said, grinning at the thought of Pansy's scarred face.

"What's going on?" I asked her, wondering about Neville's departure.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"With you and Neville," I asked.

"Oh," she said, looking away from us. "We broke up before I came to get Draco. He said all we did was fool around and that he wanted a serious relationship. He said that I played around too much." This made a tear roll down her face.

"It's okay," I told her, sorry that I asked.

"No it's not. He doesn't' want me anymore. He's going to move on like this was nothing." Then, she broke down, crying loudly. Madame Pomphre came out and made Draco and I leave, saying Maria needed to be alone.

I went straight to the tower, not thinking of Draco. I was furious at the thought of Neville doing that. But, what I saw inside the Common room made me every angrier.

On the couch was Neville, snogging like no tomorrow, with Elizabeth. She was a Hufflepuff a year younger then Maria and I. I just growled and went to my room.

**************************** Next Day ***************************

By the next day, everyone knew of the break up and Neville's new girlfriend. Maria had been let out of the hospital wing, but you didn't want to go near her. She glared at everyone and everything, especially Neville, and wouldn't talk to anyone, not even the teachers. She was in a REALLY bad mood.

* Are you okay? * I asked her in History of Magic.

~NO! Neville's being a jackass and I've decided to get him back! ~

* What? *

~ You'll see! ~ was all she wrote before the bell rang. We got our books and as we were walking out, Justin walked up to us.

Maria stopped walking and smiled at Justin. The two started KISSING in the hallway, EVERYONE seeing them. I didn't know where Neville was, but he obviously wasn't going to be happy about THIS. They broke apart and started to walk to Herboligy, Justin's arm around her waist.

I walked behind them, shocked beyond belief. When we got close enough for those outside to see, I could tell that they were shocked! Neville was trying to hide it, but I bet he was FUMING inside.

"Guess she's a Malfoy after all," Elizabeth said once we had approached.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maria asked, obviously annoyed. 

"It means," she said, getting closer, "that you're a two timing bitch, just like your cousin. No wonder Neville dumped you."

Everyone watched for what Maria would do. She shocked us all by saying, "Oh. This is about him. You can take him sweetie! He was a drag anyway. Sad when a boy doesn't know what he's doing."

Then, Professor Sprout came out, ending the argument. But, I knew it was far from over. There was still the Party.

**************************** Day everyone had to leave *********************

It was a cold Saturday. But, some people leaving were colder then the weather.

I'm talking about Maria and Neville. Maria dumped Justin after the first day they were made a couple and had decided that she'd date Alex, a cruel Slytherin boy who hate Neville and the Dream Team.

Alex was with her now, glaring at Neville because he was too close to them. Alex looked cruel. He had short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He had heavily muscled pale skin and always wore black. He told me it was to celebrate Neville's death.

Neville just ignored Maria and her boyfriends, but yesterday, Elizabeth dumped him. She said that she wasn't happy being with him anymore.

With everything wrong with Maria, I didn't want to meet Draco anymore. I wanted to help her out. He's angry about it, but he won't say anything to me about it. Though, he did say how much he wanted to grind Neville to a pulp and feed him to the squid.

"It's depressing to see Maria like this," I told Lavender as we walked to the train.

"Yeah," she agreed, "but they'll be back together in no time."

I walked on the train and into the compartment Maria told me we were going to be in. Trix was there, with her new boyfriend, William. He's a Ravenclaw a year older then us. The two went through tons of people until they met, deciding they didn't want to break up. 

William was REALLY good looking. He had muscled brown skin and hazel-green eyes. He had a crew cut that Trix loved to pet. She said he was her guard dog.

Jemina, as usual, was sitting on Mark's lap. They weren't snogging yet, but they would soon. But, Maria WAS snogging instead. She was facing Alex and they two looked like they were connected by the face. Draco was next to them, looking disgusted.

"So who are we staying with?" I asked Draco, sitting next to him.

"Tabatha and Mavatha," he said, staring at me.

"What?" Maria asked, sitting next to Alex. "Ditz and Dizzy?"

"Who?" Jemina asked, staring at Mark.

"They're my cousins. Tabatha Ditzorto Ryan and Mavatha Dizorto Ryan. They're nuts!! They are boy crazy!! They went after Draco one summer at our cousins engagement party!"

"Yeah," he drawled. "They kept talking about leather pants and dungeons." He shivered, obviously haunted by the memory.

"Don't worry," I told him. "I'll keep them off you." Then, I winked at him, letting him know that we'd be together at the party.

"Oh gosh," Trix said. "They're at it AGAIN!"

We looked to see Jemina and Mark, snogging like crazy! You could see Mark's hands all over her body and one had went up her shirt!! Trix and William were scooting away from the two, not wanting to see them grope at each other.

We all looked away or started reading, trying to block them out.

*********************************** Horrible ride later ***************************** 

We got off the train with our things to see two girls standing there. They both had brown hair that touched their shoulders and pale skin. Their eye, though, gave away who they were, a blue-gray color.

"Ditz," Maria said, hugging one, then the other. "Dizzy. How are you girls?"

"Fine," they said at the same time, looking Draco up and down and smiling.

"So Draco," one said, circling him as if he were her prey. "Change your mind?"

"No Ditz," he said stiffly. "I think I'd rather not go to the dungeons."

"Oh well," Dizzy said. "Guess we'll just have to find some more prey. How about him?" She nodded her head at Mark.

"Naw," Ditz said. "Not lively enough."

"Ginny," someone said behind me. "Where are the chaperones."

I turned to see Harry and Ron standing behind me. I looked to see the twin girls share a grin. 

"Let's go," they said at the same time. 

We followed them off of the platform and into muggle London, walking up to a black minivan with tinted windows. You could tell by the movement inside that someone was in there. Well, really something.

"Fluffy," Maria gasped at the black, white, gray, and tan Australian shepherd in the car. It barked and jumped on her licking her face. Alex stared at them as he walked past with his parents, looking confused. Maria was hugging the dog and jumped in the car, throwing her stuff in the back.

Once we got in the car, there wasn't enough room for one of the twins in the back. They started to aruge.

"I'll sit on Ron's lap," one offered. Ron looked confused as to why they chose him.

"No Dizzy," she said, pushing her back. "I'll sit on his lap."

This went on until Maria said, "I'll drive while Dizzy sits on Ron and Ditzy sits on Draco."

Before the boys could disagree, they had the girls sitting on their lap. I was giggling about the whole thing, until I noticed that Ditzy was a little bit TOO close too Draco. I was about to say something when Fluffy decided to sit in my lap.

I was blinded by the little fuzz ball and he wouldn't budge when I pushed him. When I got him to move an inch, he started growling at me. So, I was stuck with him.

****************************** Danielle's house ***************************************

When we pulled up to the huge white manor, it was snowing. It was freezing outside and I envied the little fuzz ball for having fur. He looked like he didn't mind the 40 degree weather. Once Maria had opened the dorr, I was ready to step inside.

But, once I was in, I wished I was outside. Inside…………….

*****************************\********************************************

****************************************\*************************************************  
*********************************************\************************************************

***********************************************\*********************************************

***********************************************/********************************************

********************************************/*********************************************

*******************************************/************************************************

CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!

***************************

*******************

****

*

*

*

*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Hot in Heere!

A: Hey guyz!!! Sorry about the last chapter!! I skipped a description cause I thought it was already in there!!! Sorriez!!!

And here's some advice!! If you need names, got to babynameworld.com!! They have the BEST names and it's the BEST site!!!

And someone said it was rushed! That was cause I didn't like them breaking up and I have other thinks to work on!! Sorry if it sucked!!!!!

And Ditzy and Dizzy and based on the space cadets!!! The other new people are all me!!! And Fluffy is and EVIL dog!!!

CHEESE!!!!

PS What is a beta reader?!?!?

******************************** Chapter 1+2 ****************************

………. It was BURNING hot. It felt like it was 95 degrees, which was nothing like outside. Our bulky clothes didn't help either. As we took off our coats and tried to get comfortable, we heard giggles. We looked to see 3 girls walking down the stairs.

The girl in front was eating a candy bar and reading a magazine. She had very pale skin that looked like it was glowing and gray eyes. She had black hair that had a silver strand in the front. She had an hourglass frame that you could see in the bikini she was wearing.

The girl in the middle looked very much like the girl in front. She had pale skin and gray eyes, but her hair was silver with a black stripe in the front. She had a frame like the first, but she was wearing tattered shorts. She was listening to something on muggle headphones.

The last girl had the same eyes and skin color as the other two. But, her hair was all silver. She had on a bikini, but had a towel around her neck. She was on the phone right now.

"Hey guys!" Maria screamed, running over to them. They screamed and all of the girls wound up in a hug.

"Did you bring him?" the first asked. "I wanna kick his ass!!"

"Yeah," said the second. "No one hurts our little cookie!"

"But," the third one said, hanging up the cell phone. "Maybe we should meet the other people in the room."

Maria turned red and looked at us. "Sorry. This is Adara." She pointed to the first girl. "Adiva." She pointed to the second. Then, pointing to the last she said, "this is Adalia. They're my cousins."

"What's with the hair?" Trix asked, watching William look at the girls.

"We're part Veela," Adara said. "We all are. Half of the females in the family, that is."

"How come only half?" Jemina asked, closing Mark's mouth.

"In the beginning," Dizzy explained. "The first male had an affair with a veela, and he kept their children despite his wife's wishes. They both had tons of children and died during their last child's birth. So, he married another veela, but she couldn't have kids. So, this went on for years, some marrying veelas, the rest not."

"Oh," I said, smirking at the girls, whose boyfriends were staring at the three. That was, until I noticed Draco doing the same thing. Giving him a smack upside his head, he snapped out of it.

"Are you guys ready for our tropical party?" Adalia asked. "There's going to be tons of guys, WAY older then these SCHOOL boys."

"I got the thong ready sista," Maria said, giving her a high five. "He'll be sorry he even thought of breaking up with me!"

"You know what they say," Adara put in as the four walked away. They said together, "The man who goes after a Loyd woman is a dead man!!" They all laughed together and turned the corner, obviously talking about the party.

**************************** Lunch Time ********************

Instead of going with the guys to eat lunch, I was going with Maria to the pool. She said she wanted to get a swim in before some of the guests came. I looked in the mirror one more time to check my bathing suit. I was wearing a bikini top with shorts. It was a nice green color that I knew Draco would love.

I stepped out of the room to see Maria waiting. She was wearing an all black thong bikini. We put our robes on and started walking to the pool room. As we passed the dining room, Maria stuck her head in.

"Remember guys," Maria told them. "You have to get the door."

"Okay," Dizzy said, looking Ron up and down. "Ron," she asked him. "What do you think about dungeons?" 

"What?" he asked choking on his tea. 

"Dungeons," Ditzy said, looking at harry eat his toast, licking her lips. "That way, no one can hear you scream."

Harry and Ron both gulped audibly while the twins looked at each other.

"'Bye," Maria said, dragging me around her large house.

"What's with your cousins and dungeons?" I asked as we rounded a corner. 

"It's not a pretty story," Maria asked, looking at the walls instead of me. "They were dating these guys, who just happened to be death eaters. They always met in the dungeons because their dada would've killed them. Then, they found out that the guys were trying to rape them one day, and they almost got away with it.

"So, they really always met guys in the dungeons after that because their dad hated it. But, we don't have a dungeons. We just have a basement, but the girls don't care." She stopped in front of a glass door and took out a gold key. She unlocked the door to paradise.

Inside, there was a marble pool with tropical plants around the walkway. You could hear the sounds of birds and it felt like you were on an island. We went to one of the many chairs around the pool and set our bathrobes on it, then jumped into the pool.

**************************** Many Laps later ************************

We had just finished another race, which I won. It was the first one out of the 15 we had. I was about to suggest that we leave, when the door opened and 4 boys walked in.

The first was Alex, wearing all black as usual. Then, there was Neville, looking pissed. Behind him was Draco, wearing blue swim trunks that showed off his YUMMY body. I swear, one look and you wanted to eat him alive. But, the guy behind him was someone I didn't know.

He had light blonde hair that was longer then Draco's and was in a ponytail. His hair hid most of his face, but you could see his light hazel eyes clearly. He was wearing black swim trunks and you could see his body. It put Draco's to shame, being as heavily muscled as he was.

"Dragon," I said, climbing out of the pool. After making sure Ron wasn't around, I kissed him on the lips. I turned to see Maria walking out of the pool, shaking her black hair around. The other three boys stared at her skimpy swim suit while she smirked.

She walked past Alex and Neville to the other boy, kissing him on the lips. He pulled her in his arms as we all stared shocked.

When she broke away she said, "You haven't changed still. How are you Brian?"

"Fine lil' mama," Brian said with an odd accent. "How's my baby?"

"Your what?" Neville asked, snapping out of it while Alex frowned at the new boy.

"You wouldn't understand," Maria told Neville harshly. She turned and smiled at Brian, saying, "Fine, but baby missed daddy."

"What the hell is going on?" Alex said calmly and quietly, scaring everyone but Brian and Danielle.

"My friend came to visit Alex," she told him, rolling her eyes. "He came all the way from California. You should really stop being over protective."

"I will once I learn to trust you," Alex told her, eyeing Brain who glared at him.

"Don't even think it peewee," he told Alex. "I could snap you in half before you can say, 'Help'."

"Brain," Maria said, dragging the boy out of the room. "Let's go before I have to kill someone."

And the two disappeared, Neville and Alex leaving not soon after.

"So," Draco said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. "We're finally alone." Then, he put his lips over mine and gave me a kiss filled with lust.

I was running my hands threw his hair and he was running his hands all over my body when someone opened the door, saying, "Oh my gosh!"

We broke apart to see Adara, covering her eyes, saying "I'm so sorry", over and over again.

"It's okay," I told her, breaking out of Draco's arms. "I was just going to bed."

And as I left, I didn't see the disappointed look in Draco's eyes.

************************* After a shower and a LONG nap ********************

************************* Really at lunch !!! ********************* 

I walked down the stairs and into the dining room in my black shorts and black tank top. When I walked in, I was that there were at leats 30 people in the room.

"So people came early," Maria explained as I sat in front of her.

"What's with you and Brain?" I asked seeing him next to her.

"Want me to tell her?" Brian asked while chewing his pizza.

"No," Maria told him. "I will. And chew with your mouth closed!"

"Yes mother," he answered, getting another slice.

"Don't call me that," she protested.

"But it's so true," Draco said from the seat next to me.

"Hush Draco," I told him. And he did, causing Brian to cough something that sounded oddly like, "Whipped."

Draco glared at Brian while we rolled our eyes. Men and their egos!!

"I'm not whipped, thank you very much," Draco told him.

"Whatever," Brain said, grinning.

"I could say the same to you," Draco said, nodding to his cousin.

"And don't say a word about me or I'll kill you," Maria told Brain, watching him closely.

"Yes mother," he said once again, leaving the table, Maria following him. Then, Trix came in sitting his seat.

"Ginger," Trix started. "What symptoms would you have if you were preggers?"

"Well," I told her, thinking of the books I had read. "You'd be sick and you'd miss you cycle. Why?"

"No reason," Trix said calmly. "I just think I'm pregnant."

"What?" Draco asked, choking on his grape soda.

"I think William got me preggers. I've been sick lately and I don't know why."

"What about those other guys?" I asked her.

"Ginger," she told me. "I hadn't had sex for a month or two before William."

"But-" I protested.

"No, I haven't. the guys have been making it up. I was planning on how to get William."

"Well,"" Draco said, "you've got more then one."

"I know," she confessed. "I'm going to tell him. Tomorrow. Not now, I just wanna lay down."

She left the room, holding her head.  
"I'm going to go after her," I told Draco. I walked out of the room, but I didn't see her. I walked around for five minutes at least. I heard noises and opened a door. You wouldn't believe what I saw. Inside…………………………….

*****************************************

*****************************

***********

*

*

*

*

*************************

CHEESE!!!!!

********************************

****

*

*

*

**************

*

*

*

***************


	4. FUN and Fights

AM (Author message!! Kewl huh?) : Hey!!! I know Ditzy and Dizzy are weird, but they need chaperones. I mean, do you really think her parents would trust Draco to watch them again?!?! They're slow but not THAT slow.

I like them though!! We need someone to help Maria through this! But, don't worry!! Everything will be better then last time!! I HOPE!!!!

And I realize that I said Lunch twice!! Well, you have two lunches, don't you?!?! JOKING!!!! I forgot that I had put lunch at the top, so it's really dinner!!! SORRIEZ!!! Maybe I do need a beta reader!!

CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!

***********************CHAPTER ? ************************

……………..was Alex and Elizabeth making out!!! I screamed and they broke apart, making some people run to where I was.

"I can't BELIEVE you!" Maria screamed. "We're going out, and you're screwing that whore!"

"Like you're one to talk," Alex screamed at her. "You're screwing Brian!"

"Like I'd actually touch her," Brian said, sounding absolutely pissed. "She's my friend, dumb ass!"

"Like hell she is," Elizabeth put in. "You're screwing her and we all know it! I'm not shocked that she'd stoop that low. Not like she's good for anything anyway, just a piece of trash."

You could hear several growls around us. No one could see where they were coming from though. Maria snapped her fingers and they stopped. She had a look of pure MURDER on her face.

"Look, Elizabeth," she said softly, dangerously. "I've let you get away with too much already. You can have all of my men you want. I don't care. But when you insult a Loyd, you're insulting all of them. My family has enough money to buy the entire wizarding world.

"If I were to stoop as low as you, I'd do something to ruin your life. But, I won't. Not now anyway. But, if I were you, I'd listen to this warning. I could get away with murder. I've gotten away with it before, and I'll get away with it again." 

Then, Maria spun on her heal and left, climbing the stairs. Disappointed that there was no fight, everyone broke away, talking about what just happened. Knowing that Maria was still pissed, I went up stairs, Brian not far behind me.

When we reached her room, we saw that Adiva and Adara were already in there, handing her tissues. Maria was crying into Draco's shoulder while he looked uncomfortable. I smirked at him as he frowned at me.

"It's okay," Brain told her patting her back. "It's just like how it was in Cali."

"I know!" Maria wailed, putting her head on his shoulder. "They just wanna say all this stuff and they don't understand. They just won't listen!"

"I know," Brian said, patting her back. "But Ryan should be here soon. It's that great?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes on a tissue. "I guess so."

"Who's Ryan?" I asked, sitting on a chair by her bed.

"My boyfriend," Brian said, hugging Maria.

"You're gay?" Draco asked, obviously shocked.

"No," Brian said, rolling his eyes. "I'm bisexual. I used to date Maria, and I've had some girlfriends, but Ryan's really the guy for me now."

"You mean he's a sex addict, just like you," Maria said as Brian blushed.

"And don't worry about Ms. PMS," Adara told Maria. "The girls are dealing with her now. I doubt she'll be able to party any longer."

"Good," Maria said, eating some chocolate from her pocket. (AN: EVIL CHOCOLATE!) 

"What's her problem?" Adiva asked, playing with some things on the dresser.

"In first year, no one really like her," I told her. "So, when word got around at how Maria dated the most popular guys and all this other stuff, she got jealous. She wanted to be popular, so she started fooling around with guys and stuff."

"Why, I don't know," Adara said. "We all know that Maria's still a virgin."

"WAS," Maria corrected, looking down.

"WHAT?" Draco asked. Obviously, he had PMS just like Ron.

"I slept with Neville," she said, not looking up. "I know I said I'd never do something like that, but I did. And he took my heart, and didn't know it. Then, he just threw it away for no reason." A tear fell onto the floor and Maria sniffed.

"It's okay," Brian said, hugging her and patting her back as she cried again. "We understand. It's okay. We know that you loved him and everything, and that he was being a bastard. You'll move on and everything will be better."

"But, I don't want to," Maria said through the tears. "I loved him and I still do!" This made her cry harder.

As we watched her, we didn't notice someone walking away from the small crack in the door that you could look into the room through.

************************** 2 hours and 3 boxes of tissue later *******************

We tiptoed out of the room and closed the door. The two other girls had left earlier and Brian had left a few minutes ago. That left Draco and I alone in the room with the sobbing girl. After making sure she was okay, we left the room.

"I think I should go talk to Neville," Draco said, looking mad.

"No," I told him grabbing his arm. "Just leave it. Everything will be okay soon. Just let them work it out."

"Fine," Draco sighed. "You're turning me soft Gin."

"Good," I told him as we walked to my room. We stopped in front of the door and I turned to face him.

"I'm so whipped," Draco said before planting a kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss and could feel emotions behind it: Love, Lust, and Frustration. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and smiled inwardly. I could tell Draco was tired of getting interrupted. I was about to deepen the kiss when Draco broke away. Then, I heard it: Someone was coming!

I pulled Draco into my room and closed the room, leaving it open a crack. I could see people outside, but I couldn't tell who it was. I saw two figures come close to each other against the wall and some moaning. It was obvious they were making out. And form the sounds, it was a girl and someone else. 

Then, the two broke apart and walked off, probably going to a room. I turned to tell Draco he could go when I saw him on my bed, shirtless. He winked at me and I giggled. Smiling at him, I climbed into bed.

****************************** MORNING PEOPLE!! **************************

I looked next to me, waking up from my dream of swimming in the ocean, to see Draco smiling down at me. His hair was tousled from sleep and his eyes looked like they would close any second. (AN: You know how people look in the morning!)

"Hey sleepy head," he said, kissing me on the lips.

"What time is it?" I asked him, wanting him to go before Ron decided to come in the room.

"About 10 o'clock. Your brother came by, so I grabbed my stuff and hid in the bathroom. Ditzy and Dizzy said they were going outside and that they'd keep them busy until lunch."

"Good," I said, smiling and pulling him into a kiss. That kiss turned into WAY much more.

*************************** NICE STUFF and a shower later *****************

I walked into the room wearing the black tube top and black hip huggers Draco picked out. I only wore it because he asked me to. Though, I shouldn't have since he was trying to climb into the shower him me. MEN!

I shook my head and walked to Draco's room, making sure that no one saw me. When I opened the door to his room, which was not to far from mine, I just stared at him. He was on the ground, wearing tight black sweat pants, doing sit-ups. He was sweaty and looked edible.

"Hey," he said, standing and drinking from a water bottle on his dresser. 

"Hey sexy," I told him, giving him a kiss. "What should we do today?"

"I was thinking of us just staying in here all day," he said, pulling me against him. "But I think we could do something else."

"Let's go," I told him, grabbing his hand and taking him out the room.

*************************** Lunch time!! Really, an hour later!! *********************

We walked in, to see that everyone looked like they had been buried in the snow. Well, except for Maria and the girls.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting in front of Maria.

"Ditzy and Dizzy decided to play, hide and seek," she told me. "Which meant that they buried everyone in snow and we had to find them. We knew where they were, but we decided to get Ron last."

"Yeah," Trix said, eating some Chinese food. "He's such a party pooper. He got mad and started swearing like crazy."

"He needs a chill pill," William said, putting his hand around Trix's waist.

"I know," I told them, eating some orange chicken. "He's always been like that."

"So Ria," Jemina asked, "when's the party going to start?" 

"Tonight," she told us. "And it's going to be better then last time. I got dancers, a great DJ, and I found my dad's stash."

"The one he hid from you and said if you touched it he'd kill you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," she told him. "And I got the best outfit. You do know that tonight's theme is swimsuits?"

"Yeah," Mark said. "Jemina spent an hour trying to get me a Speedo."

"No body wants to see that," Brian said, looking disgusted.

"Yeah," Trix said. "William would look better in one."

"I'd wear one," William told her, grinning. "But they're to small in certain areas."

We all just rolled our eyes at them. They always had to ruin the conversation.

"Well," Maria said, standing. "We girls have to go get ready."

"But Maria," I complained as she dragged me out the room. "It's only twelve. We have at least 8 more hours."

"That's just enough time," she said, grinning.

******************************* PARTY TIME!!! ******************************  
I was finally ready for the party. Maria spent an hour until she said she found the perfect suit for me. It was a green thong bikini that I knew Ron would flip over. But right now, all I cared about was trying to get comfortable.

"Don't worry," Trix said, looking at her purple thong bikini in the mirror. "You'll get used to it."

"Yeah," Jemina said, making sure her black thong bikini looked right. "Just watch your ass. Guys tend to slap it."

"How do I look?" Maria said, coming out of the bathroom. Her hair was braided with beads at the end which looked nice. Her swim suit was a blue thong bikini, but the top was in the shape of sea shells and hardly cover her breasts. It just covered the center.

"You'll get groped by so many guys, you won't remember how many," Jemina told her.

"You might want to watch out," I told her. "You might get more then groped."

"She looks great," Trix told us. "I'd wear a suit like that, but William wanted me to wear this."

"Let's go," Maria suggested, "before she starts talking about William."

"Speaking of him," Jemina said as we walked to the party room. "Did you tell him?"

"Not yet," Trix said. "But, I will tonight."

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "You might not be."

"I'm not," she confessed. "But, I want him to know anyway."

"Alright," Maria said. "Time to make an entrance."

She pushed the doors opened and we stepped in. I was shocked. The room looked……………….

***************************************************************

***********************************

**************************************************************

*****************************

********************************************************

*******************************

*************************************************

****************************

********************************************

CHEESE!!!!!!!

*********************************************************************

**************************************************************************

*********************************************************************

****************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************

*************************************************************************************

  



	5. Parties&hangovers

AN: Hey everyone!!! Do you like cheese?!?! I DO!!!! I think that cliffhangers are SO FUNNY!!! Everyone gets MAD!!!

I also want to say, please read Ginnygirl's stories!!!! * Looks at Ginnygirl, who has a red hot poker in her hands * PLEASE!!!! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!!

This is dedicated to the hot poker!!! PLEASE DON'T BURN ME!!!!!

*********************** chapter 5 *********************

………………………Great!!! I mean, the walls were painted like a tropical sky during the day. In one corner was the sun, which was a bright yellow light. There was sand and a poll in the middle of the room. There were beach chairs against the wall. In the corner near the sun was a tiki hut where the bartender, Mark, was making margaritas.

But the back looked the best!! It was a pool like thing that was about a foot into the floor and had about 3 centimeters of water in it. There were showers over it, spraying the people who were dancing. The d.j. was near the bar, playing "Dirty" by Christina.

"Let's find my date," Maria said, dragging me along.

We had hardly gone far when she stopped me. 

"There he is," she whispered, dragging me along. 

She was taking me to a guy with long blonde hair and pale skin. Even 2 feet away, I could see his eyes were hazel because of the bright sun. He was wearing blue swim trunks and you could see that he was heavily muscled.

"Hey baby," Maria said, pulling him into a kiss. I was about to leave when she stopped me. "Brandon," she said. "This is my friend Ginger. Gin, this is Brain's twin brother, Brandon."

"Hey," he said nodding his head.

"Hi," I said back. "I'm going." And I left the two, looking for Draco.

I was walking around when I felt someone slap my ass. Mad, I turned to slap them and nearly fainted. It was Draco in a SPEEDO!!!! (AN: Can we say shag bunnies??? NO?!?!?)

"Draco?" I asked. He was the last one I thought to ever wear a Speedo!!  
"What?" he asked. "I couldn't find anything else to wear. Someone took all my other trunks."

Trix, walking by, winked and mouthed 'You SO owe me!!!'

"Let's dance," I told him, walking towards the dance floor.

We stepped in and started dancing, not even caring that we were getting soaked to the bone. Then, Maria came over to us.

"I'm going upstairs," she told us. "CERTIN PEOPLE are starting things."

And just like she said, we heard a big commotion. Getting off the dance floor, we walked over to see Brandon punch Neville in the eye. Neville punched him in the jaw and you could hear a snap.

"STOP IT!" Maria screamed. When they didn't, she stunned them.

"Damn bastards," she muttered, placing a charm o them so they'd float in front of her. She left the room, muttering about jealous fools.

Draco lead me back to the dance floor just in time for "Your fantasy" to start playing. We were dancing hard against each other, having fun. That was, until I saw Ron.

Ronald Weasley was, at the time, dancing with a girl. Not just dancing, but they were a little too close and it looked like Ron's hand was going SOMEWHERE! My jaw dropped when I saw that.

"Looks like Weasley has balls after all," Draco commented, looking at the pair.

"He won't for long if Lavender catches him," I told Draco, shocked that my brother would do that.

"Maybe we could blackmail him," Draco said as the couple walked out of the dance floor and out the door.

"Maybe," I told Draco, turning his attention back to me.

"You have the mind of a Slytherin," he told me before kissing me on the lips.

We danced for at least an hour after that. Many people had left the dance floor, either going to the bar, in the pool, or upstairs. Maria, Neville, and Brandon didn't come back while we were dancing.

I was just thinking of going upstairs, when I herd screaming. You couldn't tell what they were saying, but you could tell where it was coming from. Trix and William were arguing over something in the corner near the DJ booth. Then, Trix slapped him and ran out the room, obviously crying. William ran out the door, not too far behind her.

"Think we should help her?" I asked Draco, worried.

"No," he said, taking me to the bar. "I think she needs to do that on her own."

"What do you want?" Mark asked once we got to the bar. "I have tequila, tequila, margaritas, and tequila. You pick."

"Margarita," Draco said. "I don't think Gin can handle tequila."

"WHAT?!?!" I asked, insulted. "I can handle it."

"Wanna make a bet on that?" he asked, smiling. "You pass out, and I get to boss you around this whole vacation."  
"And when you pass out, which you will," I told him. "I get to dress you up for the next party."

"Deal," he said, holding out his hand.

"Deal," I said, shaking his hand.

Mark pulled out 2 shot glasses and poured the tequila into them. I took the one on the right, Draco took the one on the left. We raised our glasses in a toast and drank the shot glass down.

I swear, it was burning as it went down my throat. It had a weird taste to it and I didn't think I could take it, but I wasn't backing out.

I watched as Mark poured another glass.

******************************* LOTS of alcohol later ****************************

"I'm not givin' in," Draco slurred from his seat next to me. "Jus give up."

"No," I told him. I was feeling wobbly and unstable. "Wesley's never give up. Poour me another."

"I think you've had enough," Mark said, polishing the other glasses. "The party's over guys. Just go to bed." 

"I'll take her up," a husky voice said. 

The next thing I knew, I was being carried in big, strong, arms. I giggled for some reason as the took me up the stairs and to my room. The set me down in front of the door, trying to open it.

I couldn't even see clearly, I was so drunk. I saw some light silver or white on him and I thought of things that color.

__

It's Draco, I thought. _Silly_.

When he turned towards me to pick me up, I threw my arms around him and kissed him. At first, he went rigid with shock, then he tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him.

Then, he pulled away from me, picked me up and threw me on my bed. The next thing I know, I was asleep.

******************************* MORNING *****************************

I woke up and my head was POUNDING! I felt like I'd throw up any second. I didn't even notice Maria until she spoke.

"You two are the most idiotic people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting," she told me.

"Quiet," I snapped at her, feeling my pounding head. "I think I'm going to barf."

"Well then you won't need this anti-hangover potion," she told me, waving the blue bottle.

I grabbed it and drank its contents. I was feeling better already.

"How's Draco?" I asked, getting up to take my shower.

"Swearing," she told me. "He said that I was a demon for not giving him the potion. I told him I had to find some more. I think he's looking up hexes as we speak."

"I'll be out in a second," I told her, going into the shower. 

*********************** An hour later ************************

I walked out the bathroom, wearing my black 'I love dorks' tee and my jean skirt to see that Maria had left. I walked out of the room, going to see how Draco was. I tried to remember who won, but my memory was still hazy.

I walked into the room to see him glare at me. He was wearing black jeans and a tight black shirt.

"Stop walking," he told me. "Your shoes are making it worse."

I walked over to him and kissed him. "You'll feel better," I told him.

"I will once I kill that cousin of mine," he told me.

"Let's go to lunch," I suggested. "Maybe some food'll get rid of that mood."

Grumbling the whole time, he let me lead him to the dining room. Inside, it looked like everyone was hungover. Well, except for Jemina, Maria, and Trix.

"We're over," Trix told me as we sat down. "William claims that the child isn't his and that I'm lying. He thinks I'm a slut." This caused her to start crying on Jemina, who looked disgusted.

"Get a grip," the girl told her. "You've been crying ever since you woke up. I just say, let's kill the bastard and get it over with."  
"No," Trix wailed, "I love him!"

"I love fluffy but I'd still kill him," Maria said, the dog mentioned to leave the room, whining. "I mean, if you love him so much, why can't he love you back?"

"Because he's a bastard," Trix said through gritted teeth, sitting up. "I can't believe I wasted my time on him. I'm going to talk to him now."

With that, Trix left the room, planning on telling William off.

"You two are such idiots," Jemina said. "You were so drunk that Brian and mark had to drag you to your rooms."

"Oh my gosh," I wailed, putting my head on the table. "I kissed him!!"

"What?" Draco asked, obviously confused.

"I kissed Brian!" I told him. "I thought he was you."

"It's your own fault," Maria said, eating a bagel. "You shouldn't have gotten so drunk."

"Why are you eating a bagel for lunch?" I asked her, sitting back up.

"I like bagels," she told me, shrugging.

I was about to comment on that when Brian walked in, sitting in Trix's seat.

"I'm sorry," I told him, apologizing.

"It's okay," he told me, drinking some of the fruit punch. "Drunk people have a thing for me."

Shaking his head, Draco just said, "I don't know how she got confused."

The three girls around them looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Let's go," Maria said. "We need to get ready."  
"Maria," I whined, standing. "I hardly ate."

"You need to diet," Jemina told me, grabbing my arm and dragging me out.

******************************* Party time! AGAIN!!!!! ****************************

"You look great," Jemina told me.

I didn't feel it. They had squished me into a black leather cat suit, which was extremely TIGHT! I could hardly BREATHE!

"I look better," Trix told us.

She was wearing a black leather tube top and black leather pants that hung off her hips.

"But I look the best," Jemina said. 

She had a leather halter top and leather hip hugging pants.

"I have to disagree," Maria told us, walking out of her bathroom.

She had on black leather booty shorts and a leather bikini top that had beads hanging from it.

"Let's go," Trix said. "I wanna show William how much of a slut I am."

We walked down stairs and Maria, once again kicked the door open.

(AN: stop now?!?! NAW!!!!)

The room looked TIGHT!!! It was all black and had chains hanging everywhere. There were whips and torture devices all around the room. There was even a fog machine making fog on the bottom of the floor.

The bar, where Mark was serving drinks, was made to look like a torture device. The only thing that didn't fit was the DJ and the dancers. The DJ booth was all black, so you hardly notice it since the only lights were strobe lights.

The dancer, though, you could see clearly. They were veelas, practically glowing in the dark room. Not only that, but they were wearing bikinis that were silver and danced around poles in every corner of the room. Many guys were staring at them.

"I'm going to find William," Trix said, dragging Jemina with her.

"I have to find Brandon," Maria said, leaving me.

I walked around the room finding Draco talking to Ditzy, who left as I approached. Draco was wearing leather pants and no shirt. I could see many girls at the bar drooling at him. Hell, I was drooling, but I snapped out of it.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he told me, giving me a peck on the lips. "She just kept asking me if I knew where Dizzy was."

"Oh," I told him, taking him to the dance floor.

We grinded to "Get your freak on" which was playing at the time, when I saw something weird. I didn't see Ron anywhere. I actually hadn't seen him all day.

__

He's okay, I thought. _He's probably just not in the mood to come down._

Then, I remembered Harry and how I hardly saw him. But, I wasn't worried. Harry was at the bar, drinking.

__

He knows where Ron is, I told myself. _I'm worrying over nothing._

We had just started grinding to "Heaven," (Weird song to play), when Maria and Trix came over.

"We're going to kill William," Maria said, pissed off. "He said that she was a fucking tramp and that he didn't want her anymore."

"Bastard," Trix hissed at William, who was too far off to hear.

I was about to tell them that they'd get in trouble when in walked…………

******************************-******************************

***************************-**********************

***************************-************

CHEESE!!!!!

------------------*------------------------

-----------------*-------------------------------

--------------------------*------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------*------------------------------------------

------------------------------*--------------------------

****

- EVIL LAUGH -*


	6. SEXY BOI!

AN: Hey!! I got in trouble cause of Lance, so no more I luv you boo. That's okay!!!

I just wanna say TY to all my reviewers and can I get more reviews?!?! I get jealous when I see people with more then me!!! OMG!!! I HAVE GREEN EYES!!!!……… COOL!!!!

And sorry this is out so late but my um is tripping and then FF banned me. :*(

This is dedicated to Kia.. What the Fizzle is your problem?? Never mind, don't answer that…..

****************** Chapter 6 **********************

………….THE SEXIEST THING ON EARTH!! (AN: Not counting me) He was with a group of guys, laughing, but he stood out from the rest of them. 

He had honey cream skin and he had a shape up. He had on a tight black shirt and tight black jeans. All in all, he looked editable. But, no where as sexy as Draco.

"Oh my gosh," Maria said, looking him over. "I think I just died and went to heaven."

"Milk did his body good," Trix put in, grinning.

"Don't think about it," Maria said, walking over to where he stood.

I just shook my head. Yes, he was good looking, but no where as sexy as Draco. I turned to look at him and saw that he was glaring at the guy.

"He's nothing compared to you," I told Draco, knowing he was jealous.

"That's so sappy," he said, right before kissing me.

"I know," I told him, once he took his lips from mine. "I think the fog has gone to my head."

"Speaking of heads," Draco said, grinning. "Maybe we should leave. I mean, no one would miss us."

"No Draco," I told him, grinning myself. "We can go later."

"Spoil sport," he said, pouting.

I just shook my head and continued dancing with him, knowing I was turning him on. He kept his hands on my hips and I could tell he was stopping himself from groping me. The song, "Can't get you outta my head", just ended when Draco stopped me.

"Wanna get a drink?" he asked. "We've been dancing for a long time."

"Sure," I told him, letting him lead me to the bar.

"Punch," Draco told Mark. The music was so loud he practically had to shout.

"Don't have any," he shouted over the music. "Maria said only alcohol. I told her we'd need juice, but she won't listen to anyone."

"Let's go to the kitchen," Draco suggested.

"Fine," I told him. It'd be good to get out of the loud room.

We walked out the door and down the hall, going to where the kitchen entrance was. We walked down two more halls before we came to the entrance. We were about to enter, when we heard voices. Draco and I stepped inside, listening through the door.

"We have to tell her," a male voice said. "It's not right."

"She doesn't matter," a feminine voice said. "I'm what matters. And she won't find out. We made sure of that."

"I still feel bad," the male voice said. 

"You'll get over it," the female voice insisted. "Now, let's go before someone finds us."

You could hear footsteps, letting you know that they were walking down the hall. When the sound was distant, I looked at Draco. He looked like he was concentrating.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I think I know those voices," he told me. "They sound familiar."

"You'll figure out who it is," I told him, not wanting to think about that.

"Right," he agreed, turning towards the dark room. "Now, let's find the fridge." 

"I think it's that door," I said, pointing towards a large door.

He walked over to it and opened it. Sure enough, it was a refrigerator. He reached in and took out a pitcher labeled, juice. He took out cups and was about to pour it when a hand reached out and grabbed the jug. We screamed and jumped back.

"You are such idiots," Trix said, rolling her eyes as she poured the juice. "I can't believe you didn't see me."

"Most people don't go walking around in the shadows," Draco grumbled.

"I do," Trix said. "Wanna hear something funny? They all the alcohol and condoms in this house, and yet no pregnancy tests."

"You're probably not," I told the girl. 

"I hope not," she told me, drinking her juice. "Especially if it's William's. He's so afraid of commitment, he'll end up alone. Me, I won't do that. Just shag every guy I meet. When I get old, I'll stop. Like, 30, 35."

"You would think that's old, wouldn't you," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

"It is," Trix told him, sipping her punch.

"I'm going to bed," I told them, setting my cup down.

"Me too," Draco said, putting his cup down also. "I have to help Ginger here take off her outfit."

Trix just laughed and shook her head. We left her in the kitchen, heading for the stairs. We made it up there and into the room, not seeing anyone.

"Need help?" Draco asked, looking me over.

I laughed at him and shook my head. "I have it," I told him. "Now be a good little boy and go to bed."

"When have I ever been good?" he asked, raising his brow.

"Never," I told him, opening the door. "But now is a good time to start."

Sighing, he left the room, obviously disappointed. I undressed and put on a black nightgown. Tired to the bone, I slipped into bed and slept, glad that I could get some shut eye.

*********************** About Noon *********************

I yawned and opened my eyes, nearly blinded by the sunlight coming into the room. I sat up and was shocked to see I was not alone in the room

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too," Draco's husky voice said from the edge of my bed.

"It's Christmas Eve?" I asked, shocked. I hadn't been paying attention to the days.

"Yeah," he told me. "Why? Do you need to go shopping?"

"No. I already brought everything and owled it to my mum. I just didn't realize it was so close to Christmas."

"Very close," Maria said, stepping into the room. "We're having a sitting party tonight. I just wanna mellow out for today."

"No sexy outfits?" I asked in mock surprise.

"I never said that," Maria said, grinning. "I'll see you at Lunch."

The girl walked away, obviously heading to the dining hall. I walked into the bathroom and undressed, wanting to get down there. I had just turned the water on, when I felt a blast of cold air. I looked to see Draco, walking towards me.

"I think I'll join you," he said, taking his shirt off.

I just smiled and helped him undress.

********************* LONG shower and dressing later **********************

I walked down the stairs, looking at Draco, who was standing at my right. He decided after our shower to help me pick out what to wear. So, I was wearing a black halter top my mother brought me and a short black skirt. He insisted I wear fish net stockings and black heals.

"I still think I look a bit over dressed," I told him. "I kinda feel like a hooker."

"Figured I'd be a pimp eventually," he told me, grinning.

I smacked him in the back of his head, causing an "OW!" to come out of his mouth.

"I am not a hoe and you won't be pimping me," I told him, opening the door to the hall.

I walked down the hall and down the stairs, Draco right behind me in his black dress shirt and black slacks. I opened the door to find that the room was empty.

"What the fuck?" Draco swore, looking around the empty room.

"Change of plans," Maria said, walking up behind us. "Everyone is getting breakfast sent up today. Mostly everyone has left for home. So, no parties till the day after Christmas. I have other things planned."

"What?" I asked, curious.

She only grinned and shook her head. "Secret," she said before walking off.

"She's mad," Draco whispered into my ear, sending shivers up my spine. "So, how about we go upstairs and have some breakfast and have a little treat?"

"Draco," I said, looking him in the eye. "I think I'll pass. I need to see my brother and Harry. We haven't talked in ages. I'm kinda worried."

"Fine," he sighed, pouting in a cute manner. "I'll just have to be all alone."

"Thanks for understanding," I said, giving him a quick kiss before walking up the stairs. I could hear him sigh and walk away, obviously disappointed.

I walked down the hall, passing rooms. I walked to the almost very end of the hall. Maria and I had agreed to put them as far away as possible so we wouldn't get caught. I knocked on the door in front of me. No answer.

I knocked louder and still no one answered. Growing impatient, I opened the door. To my surprise, I saw the bed was made and the room spotless. As if no one had ever been there. I looked at the other room and saw that it looked like the first one.

Panicked, I ran down the hall, towards Maria's room. Not even thinking, I opened the door and was nearly blinded by what I saw……..

(AN: Should I stop? NAW!!!)

Maria and the guy from last night! He was laying on top of her and her shirt had MYSTEROUSLY disappeared! They were making out like crazy obviously from their swollen lips.

"MARIA!" I gasped, shocked.

"What?" she asked, jumping up. "I didn't do it."

Th guy blushed and put his head in his hands, embarrassed. That was when I noticed he had light hazel eyes.

"What the hell are you DOING?" I asked, still not over the shock.

"What do you want?" she asked, avoiding the question.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" I asked, remembering why I was here in the first place.

"They're GONE?" Dizzy or Ditzy asked, standing behind me.

"Are you sure we let them out?" the other asked, grinning.

"Ditzy," she scolded the second. "Of course we did. You know they get moody after a while."

"We'll look into it," they said at the same time, running off.

"Can you go now?" Maria asked. "I was kinda……….um……. busy."

"Whatever," I muttered, rolling my eyes. 

I walked out and closed the door as I heard her apologize.

__

Please let them be here, I thought, going back to my room. When I walked in, I saw a note on my bed. Walking over to it, I picked the note up and read it. It said:

__

Dear Ginny or whatever you wanna call yourself,

We went home. Ron's not feeling well and I thought maybe he was home sick. I was kinda tired of the parties anyway. Though, I hardly remember them. Look, we'll be back after Christmas.

Yours Truly,

Harry Potter

I hope they don't know, I thought, worried they saw Draco and I. _Because if they do, I'm in big trouble._

Sighing, I decided to take a nap before I started to get ready, not wanting to focus on my might be doomed fate.

************************* Party time *********************

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I was wearing a green and sliver gown with spheghti straps and hardly any back. Maria had insisted I wear it, seeing as to how it was a formal dress party. But, I was still worried.

"You okay?" Draco asked, standing in the door.

"Fine," I told him, not wantinmg to put any stress on him.

"You look great," he said, kissing my temple.

I smiled, feeling better, and we walked down to the room where it was supposed to be. It was one of the many rooms in the manor. Draco opened it for me and we stepped inside. I was shock to see……….

**************

*

*

*

*

*

CHEESE!!!

********

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

REPORT THIS!!!!!


End file.
